


A Woman Scorned

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Indiscriminate Violence, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Everyone who knows of the ruler of Helheim knows that when the Queen of the Dead is angry, heads will roll.
Clearly, someone didn't get the memo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My dreams were at it again...
> 
>  
> 
> On an unrelated note: If you like symphonic metal and haven't listened to Dark Moor's 'Swan Lake'; do yourself a favour and go listen to it.
> 
> Go ahead; we'll wait.

    The queen of Helheim was not forgetful; recalling with perfect clarity every soul that passed into her care and the deeds that brought them. She also was not a very forgiving person. She couldn’t be; half of her duties depended upon such. It was well known in the branches of Yggdrasil that still remembered that scorning Hela Lokisdottir was a particularly dangerous thing to do, and most sought to avoid such a thing.

 

    Midgard forgot itself. One soul in particular; calling upon powers it couldn’t hope to fully understand and causing great offence to the Keeper of the Dead in the process.

 

    The queen of Helheim would not let this stand.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki felt the disturbance long before he was awake; the sensation insidiously worming its way into his dreams. (Pleasant, for a change.) And so he was understandably not well pleased by the time he opened his eyes. He looked across the room where Thor was still sleeping soundly, thought about it for all of ten seconds, and then conjured a bucket’s worth of water over the Thunderer’s head. The resulting spluttering and cursing pulled a smirk from the Trickster, diminishing the unpleasantness of his own waking ever so slightly.

 

    “There had better be a damn good reason for that, brother,” Thor hissed through half-gritted teeth, seeming as though whether or not he would attack Loki hinged on his reply.

 

    “There’s a disturbance,” Loki replied, seeming wholly unbothered by the potential bodily harm headed his way.

 

    “What kind of disturbance?” Thor asked, clearly still annoyed but interested.

 

    “Someone’s opened a portal. Not particularly carefully, I might add; reminded me of the first time you tried to train with an axe,” Loki replied, taking a moment to dwell upon the highly amusing incident.

 

    “At least _I_ could actually _lift_ the thing,” Thor retorted, earning a slight snort. He wiped the water off of his face with one hand, decidedly relieved that it _was_ water this time, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up properly. “Where?”

 

    “Haven’t the faintest idea,” Loki replied as he sat up as well, “I know it wasn’t in this realm. Perhaps Heimdall will have seen it?” He shrugged a bit. “At the very least, he’ll have noticed _something_ out of the ordinary; I don’t think whoever it was, was particularly worried about being stealthy.”

 

    Thor let out a long exhale and stood. “I suppose we should go, then; anything that could resonate _this_ far cannot be good.”

 

    “Oh, I don’t know; perhaps they’re simply out for a picnic,” Loki chimed as he stood up, snatching his tunic from where he’d thrown it down the previous night along the way, earning a wholly unamused look he grinned at. “Admit it; you missed this.”

 

    Thor merely rolled his eyes and didn’t reply, turning away to grab his own tunic from the corner of his bed, a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips all the same.

 

 

******

 

 

    Tony Stark did not like being interrupted when he was working. In fact, he took such a thing as a deeply personal insult, and made sure whoever was doing the interrupting was well aware of it. Of course, such righteous indignation was wasted when the interruption came from his own AI system, who didn’t particularly care either way; the billionaire sometimes envied the sheer apathy it was so effortlessly capable of.

 

    The reluctance Tony felt at stepping away from the worktable all but disappeared when JARVIS informed him it had been alerted to an anomaly similar to the signatures they had been detecting for several months, only it was much stronger this time. Enough to get a fixed location of its origin. Certainly cause enough to call in Natasha; the others were unfortunately unavailable, scattered all over the world (or out of it entirely) as they were.

 

    He’d barely begun informing the spy of the situation when their attention was called to a screen showing the landing pad as the unmistakable burst of light that was the Bifrost touched down, revealing the familiar figures of Thor and Loki as it receded. It was a regular occurrence to see Loki tagging along to wherever Thor went, as the latter had been tasked with keeping a close eye on him when out of Asgard as a condition of his release from the dungeons. A thing nobody was particularly happy about save perhaps Odin, but there it was.

 

    Tony wasted no time in addressing the gods as soon as they set foot in the meeting room at JARVIS’ direction. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say your being here has something to do with our anomaly?”

 

    “It does,” Thor confirmed, “It’s a portal, though we don’t know where it leads to.”

 

    “A portal? Wonderful; we definitely needed another one of those,” Tony remarked sarcastically.

 

    Thor opened his mouth to reply when an alert drew their attention to another screen. “Another portal,” Natasha said as she read the information presented.

 

    “Where?” Tony asked, moving to read the screen himself.

 

    “Central Park,” Loki replied before Natasha could, causing them to turn to look at him questioningly. It quickly turned to suspicion and Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing anything; I sense it,” He explained boredly.

 

    The pair turned to Thor, who nodded in confirmation. “Right, well,” Tony spoke after a moment, “This one’s a lot closer than the other one, so that’s where we’re going.”

 

    With that they left the room to prepare then left the tower.

 

 

******

 

 

    Lilium stepped out of the fountain the portal had let out in, regarding her now soaked burgundy skirts with a tiny frown, before turning her face to the sky and closing her honey-coloured eyes to bask in the sunlight; the breeze lifting tendrils of her long raven hair gently. She opened her eyes after a long while and turned to the people standing about eyeing her with surprise, curiosity and apprehension.

 

    She smiled then lifted her arms, hands extended outwards, and a wave of magick spread out from her fingertips, covering the people closest to her and rendering them completely immobile. The other civilians quickly panicked and began running away, making her laugh at how easily frightened they were.

 

    She snapped her head up and conjured a shimmering shield just as blast of energy reached her, soon followed by the Iron Man landing a few feet before her and Thor more to her side, with Loki stepping out of a portal to his right. “Alright, lady; I don’t know what your deal is, but let these people go and come quietly and we won’t have a problem,” Tony said, aiming his repulsors at her.

 

    “And if I don’t?” Lilium asked with a half-smile.

 

    “Then we’re going to have a problem,” Tony replied.

 

    “And if I decide to kill a few?” Lilium asked with a wider, menacing smile, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

 

    Just then a shot was heard and Lilium staggered back a step. She looked down at her abdomen, where there was now a bullet hole on her dress, but oddly enough not much blood. Lilium raised her hand to the hole and plucked the bullet out, holding it up to examine it as Natasha came up to the rest of them.

 

    “Oh, sweetie; you can’t kill me,” Lilium said with a giggle, dropping the bullet carelessly, “I’m already dead.”

 

    “You’re awfully bouncy for a dead person,” Tony remarked, sounding half as uneasy as they were all feeling.

 

    Lilium grinned then turned her attention to Loki, who was eyeing her as though trying to puzzle something out. “Your daughter says ‘hi’, by the way; she’s a little upset you haven’t visited.”

 

    “You work for Hela?” Thor asked.

 

    “I do,” Lilium replied sweetly.

 

    “Then why are you here?” Loki asked, “The dead aren’t supposed to leave Helheim.”

 

    “Let out for good behaviour,” Lilium replied, though her tone sounded somewhat sarcastic, “As for why I’m here; well, I’m just having a little fun. I missed this realm. I left it so soon; I barely got to see any of it.”

 

    “And the first thing you do is hold people hostage?” Tony asked sceptically.

 

    “I had to get your attention,” Lilium said with a shrug.

 

    “Well, you have it; now what is it you want?” Thor asked.

 

    Lilium raised her arm and pointed straight at Mjolnir. “That,” She replied, “I want that.”

 

    Thor raised the hammer and looked from it to her. “Only the worthy may wield Mjolnir, and your actions here prove you are not.”

 

    “Oh, I know,” Lilium said simply. In a blink, she was standing in front of Thor and touched her palm to his forehead. “That’s why I’m taking _you_ with me.”

 

    Thor’s eyes clouded over for a moment before he closed them; when he opened them again, they were no longer blue, but black. Loki moved to get closer to them but Lilium threw her other hand out without glancing at him, knocking him back several feet with a pulse of energy that left him breathless.

 

    “Don’t worry; I’ll bring him back in one piece,” She assured him with a smile, “Probably.”

 

    With that, they were gone.


End file.
